geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
Super Mario 64 Bloopers Lost Episode: Darkness
This may sound cliche to most people, but I'm your typical horror story protagonist. You know, a perfectly average person coming across something weird while visiting a certain location. Although I can assure you, I will attempt to show little to no cliches in the story I am about to tell. Please keep in mind that the events portrayed in the following narration did not actually happen. It all started last Saturday when I was browsing YouTube -- as everyone does when they're bored -- when I came across a channel called SMG4. I had heard of his videos and had actually watched quite a few of them in my younger days. When I clicked on the channel link, I was greeted by the banner art displaying the main cast. Some were familiar, such as Mario, Luigi, Toad, and SMG4 himself. However, there were other characters that I had never heard of before. These included a feminine human/squid hybrid with long orange hair as well as a usual enemy in the Super Mario universe -- which the series takes place in -- called Fishy Boopkins. I was intrigued by these new arrivals to the show, and I really wanted to see them in action. I clicked on one of his newer uploads, which apparently was uploaded right then, explaining the fact that the video had no views at the moment. The title of the video was Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Darkness, which struck me as odd at first, but the thought diminished as soon as it had come because SMG4 had made some dark videos in the past, according to his past episodes. The video was the same runtime of most episodes, which was around 10 minutes. I paused the video to see the description, only to see the chilling synopsis of the episode. The description was as follows: Mario and friends are trapped in the castle surrounded by darkness! _It's over for them_ Will they find a way out of this situation, or will the darkness consume them all? _I think you know the answer already_ I was a bit disturbed by the description, but thinking this was just another creepy episode, I clicked the play button. What I would then witness, I can only describe as horrifying. The episode started with an intro I had not seen yet. The words Glitch Productions were displayed onscreen and glitched out at some intervals. The camera then did a jumpcut to the outside of Peach's Castle at night. The image stayed onscreen for a bit with ambient music playing in the background. It then shows the inside of the building with numerous SMG4 characters doing miscellaneous things. Mario was eating spaghetti as usual. Luigi, Toad, the human/squid, Fishy Boopkins, and Bowser were playing a game of Yu-gi-Oh. SMG4 was making another stupid blooper in his room. Starman3 -- a character that I fondly remembered from my past -- and a strange looking girl with blue hair and a robotic arm were playing a video game called Super Smack Each Other in the Ass Brothers in a room that was commonly used as a gaming room in the show. X -- another familiar character from the past -- was watching past SM64 Bloopers episodes alone, looking sad. A pink-haired semi-anime girl was chugging wine with MM54321 and a cloak with arms and legs egging her on. And Steve was making annoying noises. Suddenly, MCG bursts through the door in a panic and everyone stops what they're doing. He then says the first lines in the episode. MCG: Guys! Come outside! Mario: Dammit Marijuana! Can't you see I'm doing something important?! MCG: Well, I'm sorry to interrupt your spaghetti-eating time, but this is urgent! It's at this time when everyone that was in other rooms came to the main room. The human/squid, whose name turns out to be Meggy, pipes up. Meggy: What's going on? MCG: I'll explain later. Just come outside! SMG4: Alright, might as well. As long as I can get back to my memes. Everyone heads outside, only to discover that it's darker than usual. MCG: Look! Mario: *squints* What the **** are we looking at? MCG: The sky's a bit darker than usual... Toad: Are you kidding me?! I interrupted a game of Yu-gi-Oh for THIS?! Thanks a ton for wasting my time! Mario: Shut up, you annoying fungus. I'm concentrating. *goes into Mario Processing Mode* Steve: STEVE!!!!! Mario: It is kinda dark, but screw it. *goes back inside* Everyone except MCG follows Mario into the castle, leaving MCG behind. He says this before he goes back inside, and the camera goes to the next scene. MCG: *sigh* Say what you want, but I've got a bad feeling about this. End of Part 1... Sorry if I couldn't finish this. I expected to finish this in a day but clearly, I didn't. Now that I know I can't make it all just one big story, I'm thinking of separating this into about 6 or 7 parts, maybe more or less. The next part should be out tomorrow. Again, sorry for the inconvenience. Category:Mario Category:Videos Category:Lost Videos Category:Lost Episodes Category:YouTube Category:Super Mario Category:SMG4 Category:Goodpasta